LOTM: Heroes United S1 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as Richie is seen in his workshop inspecting the chip) Richie:...Interesting. (Richie picks up the chip and takes it out to the other heroes) Richie: Hey guys. Alex: Yeah? Richie: I think I might have found something. Erin: What is it? Richie: This chip is certainly the controller to those things, that much is true. Jessica: And? Richie: I don't think this is the only one. Alex: How can you tell? Richie: It's just production numbers and everything. These chips are mass-produced military tech. Jack: Wait the Federation just has that stuff lying around? Richie: That or they got good connections to someone. Alex: Maybe... Richie: Either way, these things could be potentially dangerous. This could allow the Federation to brainwash others if they got their hands on someone. Mina: Oh no... Hey. You don't think the Federation knows where we live do you? Richie: I.. I don't know why? Mina: I'm worried about all the Targhuls here. What if they come after them like P.A.T. did? Richie:..... Mina: Richie? Richie: I know this is bad but.....We can't rule that out. Mina: *Gasp* … We-we have to talk to Omega! We have to keep the nest safe! Richie: Good idea. (Alex's phone then rings) Alex: Oh, hold on. (Alex answers the phone) Alex: Hello? Yeah. Wait, seriously you found something? Erin: Huh? Alex: Y-Yeah, we'll be right down! (Alex hangs up) Richie: What was that? Alex: They got a lead on Birkin's location. They need us down there now. Mina: Huh?! Now?! Alex: Yes now. Mina: But we can't! Richie: Yeah we gotta warn Omega about this! Miles: Where is he anyway? Alex: Out in the nest. Mina: Well hey, why don't you guys go and I'll go talk to Omega then? Miles: You sure about that Mina? Mina: Yeah! I can handle it guys. Alex: Well alright, you do that then. Erin: Let's go guys. (The heroes all leave to meet with The Pact while Mina goes out to the nest. A Federation Drone is seen watching Mina walk before it then cuts to the heroes arriving at the place the Pact was waiting at, a large military laboratory) Jarons: Ah, The Defenders! About time you showed up. Richie: Glad to be here. Quite a Laboratory here. Jarons: Exactly. Alex: And this is where you followed the lead to? Jarons: That's right. We think he's somewhere inside. Erin: Then we've got him cornered. Jarons: Right. We've got a full strike force ready to engage. Alex: Good, then- (A lightning bolt then emerges from the building and hits a humvee, destroying it and killing a few Pact Soldiers) Jarons: Huh?! Erin: Storm! (Storm is seen looking out the window) Storm: I had a feeling you'd find us eventually! Evan: Shit... Alex: Thought you could hide huh? Storm: Oh I don't need to hide from you kids. You don't scare me. Erin: Then you wouldn't mind having us enter the lab huh? Storm: You'd be insane to think I'd let a Targhul or a Faunus into our sanitized lab! Emily: Huh?? Storm: Yeah you heard me, now get lost! Erin: How about you take your racist stupidity, and PISS OFF!! (Erin fires an ice beam as Storm) Storm: I don't think so! (Storm dodges the ice) Storm: I'm gonna put you all in your place! Move out men! (Federation troopers then exit the building) Jarons: Here they come! Storm: OPEN FIRE!! (The Shock Troopers open fire on the heroes and the Pact) Jarons: Engage! Alex: Let's take these guys down! Erin: Alright! (The heroes charge toward the soldiers before it cuts to Mina arriving in X's nest) Mina: Hello? Anyone here? (Raynell then walks out) Raynell: *Gasp* Mina! Mina: Raynell! Raynell: Oh good to see you! What's going on? Mina: Nothing good Raynell. I need to talk to Omega. Is he inside? Raynell: Oh yeah. He and his kids are talking to mother and X. Mina: Alright. Raynell: Here follow me! (Raynell leads Mina inside the nest. Mina notices how much the nest has changed the past here. Many of the infants grew up and left. Some stayed and more infants were made. The only thing that never changes about the nets are X, Davey, his friends and Rayla) Mina: *In her mind* I can't let anything happen to this nest. Too many happy memories. (Mina and Raynell soon see Omega talking with X and Rayla) Raynell: Mom! You got a visitor! Rayla: Hm? Mina: Hey guys. X: Oh. Mina. This is surprise. Omega: Mina is something wrong? Mina: Yeah. And its got me REALLY worried. Omega: What is it? Mina: X? You remember when P.A.T. came and took you and the rest of your nest? X: I wish I didn't. Rayla: Why? Mina: Well... I got this really bad feeling the Federation might do the same thing and attack the nest. Raynell: Wait someone's gonna attack us?! Mom?! Rayla: Are you serious?? X: How do you know?? Mina: The Federation might know where we live? And if they know where we live, then chances are they know about your nest. Omega: Hmm... I didn't think of that. Mina: Omega we have to protect the nest IF the Federation does attack! Zulu: I have to agree with Mina on that dad. The risk is too high. Omega: Hmm... Yeah. Your right. X: You think we might be attacked? Omega: The risk is there. Raynell: S-So we ARE gonna be attacked?! Omega: It's certainly a possibility Raynell. (The scene then cuts to a few Federation troopers outside the nest sneaking up to the door. Raynell is shown shaking in fear) Raynell: S-So, does that mean we're gonna die...? Rayla: *Grabs Raynell's shoulder* That's not gonna happen honey. Remember: Mom and dad are here. And we've got some tough Targhul guards and your uncle Ray here. We're gonna be okay. Raynell: *Shakes a little less* You promise...? Rayla: I promise. (Raynell smiles before they all start to hear a beeping noise) Mina: Hm? X: What is that? (Omega looks over at the door and realizes what he's hearing) Omega: Oh no... GET DOWN!! Zulu: What?? (The door is then blown open) ???: THROWING SONIC GRENADE!! (Suddenly several grenades are thrown, and the grenades release a loud and powerful sonic noise. It causes EVERY single Targhul a great deal of pain) X: AHHHHH!! Raynell: AHH IT HURTS!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! (Several Federation troops rush in) ???: Grab as many of these freaks as possible! ???: Yes sir! Mina: *Thinking* Crap! (Mina then quickly activates a beacon to the other heroes before she's tackled by a Federation soldier) ???: We got a Defender in here! ???: Get that power dampener on her! We'll take her to! ???: Right! (While the soldier holds Mina down, he pulls out some metal wrist band that puts it on Mina's wrist and it is heard locking as it attaches) Mina: Crap, what the hell?! ???: Get her out of here! ??? Right! *Stands up, grabs Mina and hoists her on his shoulder* You're coming with us Defender! Mina: No I'm not you bastard! *Tries to use her acid* … Huh!? My Quirk! ???: Sorry but as long as you've got that bracelet, your power isn't going to save you! Mina: *Gasp* NO! *Tries to remove it* GET OFF!! ???: Its locked! Its not coming off unless we take it off! (The soldier starts to carry Mina out of the nest. Mina stops trying to remove the bracelet as she sees several Federation soldiers surrounding Rayla) ???: We found Subject R! Let's bring her to base! Rayla: What?! X: *Stands in front of Rayla* You're not touching her! ???: Men! Activate Sonic Pulse! (The soldiers activate Sonic Pulses that cause X and Rayla a great deal of pain. Rayla is knock out cold from the sound. A soldier picks up Rayla and start to leave with her) X: R-RAYLA!! ???: *Kicks X* Stay down freak! Load Subject R in with the others! ???: What about this one? ???: Forget him! He's not important! X: You damn bastard! (X grabs a soldier by the leg and bites into his ankle) ???: GAAAH!!! ???: Son of a- (Another soldier pulls out a pistol and shoots X in the head, knocking him unconscious as it starts to regenerate) ???: Damn freak! Rayla: X!! X:..... ???: That's enough! Get these infants and Subject R loaded now! And someone get this man medical attention! (As the Federation starts to take the infants away, Raynell, who is nearly knock out cold sees as her mother is being carried away) Raynell: M...Mom..... *Passes out* ???: Sir. (The soldiers look down at Raynell) ???:....Leave it. (The soldiers leave Raynell. Outside the nest, they are seen loading the infants into cages) ???: All right we got them! ???: *crying*! ???: Let us out! ???: *Crying* We didn't do anything! Soldier: *Smacks the cage with a baton* Shut the hell up in there! Soldier #2: Damn freaks! (Mina then gets up in front of the door on the other side) Mina: Don't call them freaks! Soldier #1: Oh please kid don't lecture us. Soldier #4: You're not exactly looking human yourself kid. Mina: Excuse me?! Soldier #1: Enough of this. Move them out! (The soldiers get in the truck and begin to drive off away from the nest. It then cuts to the heroes after managing to force the Federation out of the lab. Richie leaves the laboratory) Alex: Anything Richie? Richie: Nothing. No one's here. Alex: Seriously? Jarons: The lead was a fraud then... Erin: Dammit... (Alex's phone then begins beeping) Alex: Hm? Jessica: What is it? Alex: It's Mina. She set off an emergency beacon. Kyle: An emergency beacon? Alex: Yeah she-.....Oh shit... Erin: The nest! Jarons: What? Alex: Sorry Captain but we need to go! Jessica: We've got something to take care of! Jarons: Um, okay but- Alex: Come on everyone! Yang: Right! (The heroes then start to head back home quickly as the Pact starts leaving as well) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts